User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Infernal Ravager Korzan
Infernal Ravager Korzan Skill 'Infernal Furor (40% boost to max HP, Atk, , & ) 'Burst 'Velkar Fissure (16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes ( ), adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns, and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Shakti Dabana (19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes ( ), and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Agni Iagana (2 combo massive Fire attack on all foes ( ), and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 30 BC) Skill Primal Bloodlust (Negates critical, elemental damage & when Vulcan Axe is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Oh look, a rate-up for Haile. Why don’t we summon 5 times for her? Okay, let’s go. Two Korzan? Something seems off. Yep, still no Haile here. Oh well, that’s not who we’re talking about today. We’re talking about Korzan! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Very defensive and offensive kit. On the defensive side, Korzan boosts HP by 40%, which is quite essential nowadays with the high-end content being released since enemies deal large amounts of damage. The 40% Atk boost is also nice to add to the damage. As units get attacked, they also receive a 3-6 BC fill, similar to Deimos’s Leader Skill kit which is always nice. Stacking this with a unit of the similar effect, such as Bestie, Reud, and Laberd, will generate massive BB gauge momentum, especially against hard raid bosses in RC5 and RC6. Offensively, Korzan holds the highest crit damage boost in the game at 175% (beaten by llewxaM in the EU server at 300%, but Korzan doesn’t exist in EU). This is great as this can be stacked with Korzan’s crit damage buff on his SBB, netting high damage. Additionally, the 50% Atk buff is nice to have as it is easy to maintain full BB gauges thanks to the wonderful BB utility that Korzan carries. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Korzan’s BB damage modifier ranges from 250% to 500% depending on the amount of HP lost. 250% is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Though, as content gets harder, Korzan’s HP will be at a lower state, strengthening his BB. If Korzan’s HP is at 50% (which seems like a reasonable norm), that’s a 375% damage modifier, which is noticeably a much higher damage modifier than the average. Korzan has ignore-Def, which makes the Def Down debuff rather obsolete. It’s not a significant damage booster, but it serves a good purpose, especially when enemies carry ridiculously high Def buffs. Korzan also provides one of the highest Atk buffs in the game at 150%. This is quite a significant Atk buff which can stack on top of the Atk buffs that Korzan carries on his Leader Skill. It’s also a great way to pair with stat conversion effects. Korzan also provides a 60% crit rate buff, which is essential to have when using crit leads like Korzan himself. It’s too bad that Korzan carries the crit rate exclusively on his BB and not his SBB. Thus, it will be rather hard to juggle. Korzan also receives some nice BB gauge momentum with the 40% BB gauge fill. 40% is already a significant fill to reuse over and over easily. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Korzan’s SBB damage modifier ranges from 400% to 800% depending on the amount of HP lost. 400% is significantly lower than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Though, as content gets harder, Korzan’s HP will be at a lower state, strengthening his SBB. If Korzan’s HP is at 50% (which seems like a reasonable norm), that’s a 600% damage modifier, which is noticeably a much higher damage modifier than the average. Korzan provides one of the highest crit damage buffs in the game at 75%, which is quite significant. Combining this with the Leader Skill boosts will further up crit damage by another significant amount. It’s too bad that this SBB lacks a crit rate buff, requiring Korzan to use his BB every 3 turns to recycle the crit rate buff. It’s rather annoying to juggle around. Korzan also provides a 10% HP boost to buff up the survivability of units. With Korzan’s Leader Skill combined, that totals up to a 50% boost, which is enough to consider essential. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Korzan’s UBB damage modifier ranges from 1200% to 4000% depending on the amount of HP lost. 1200% is significantly higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Though, as content gets harder, Korzan’s HP will be at a lower state, strengthening his UBB. If Korzan’s HP is at 50% (which seems like a reasonable norm), that’s a 2600% damage modifier, which is noticeably a much higher damage modifier than the average. Adding onto the powercreep, Korzan provides a whopping 300% crit damage boost, one of the highest damage buffs in the entire game. Furthermore, Korzan boosts Atk relative to 50% of units’ HP, which is pretty intense. To further add onto Korzan’s very own powercreep, Korzan receives a 100% HP boost, which is double his original HP. Imagine adding 50% of that to Atk. Korzan’s Atk will be massive. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Argubly one of the best Extra Skills ever made in the game. With Vulcan Axe equipped, Korzan is safe from any chancy crit damage and elemental damage, which leaves a lot of stress off of the squad’s weaknesses. Additionally, to remain consistent with the damage, Korzan also receives a sweet 200% BB Atk constant boost to compensate for the low modifiers that Korzan gets on his BB/SBB when at full HP. Arena Score: 9/10 Korzan has a 39 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high Drop Check to use in the game. His AI is also very good as he has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Korzan plays alright as a lead. He provides a beefy 40% boost to HP and Atk to help with survivability and damage. Additionally, when units’ BB gauges are full, units receive a 50% Atk buff. It’s unfortunate for the 50% Atk buff to kick at that time and not on the player’s first turn. Though, this is quite manageable as most BB/SBB can already wipe out an opponent's squad anyway. Other notes include the fact that crits aren’t too prevalent in Arena, especially due to the fact that they are heavily RNG-based. Taking a risk at using Korzan’s high crit damage boost is rather chancy. Stats Score: 9/10 Very, very offensive. High bulky HP and carrying one of the highest Atk stats in the entire game. Korzan is rather at a loss with incredibly low Rec, but can be compensated with easy heals from other units. In terms of typing, my type preference for Korzan is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Korzan definitely has an interesting niche as a crit buffer, both in an offensive and in a defensive aspect. He provides tanky support with his HP buffs and high damage utility, including some of the highest buffs like his 75% crit damage buff and 150% Atk buff. Because of his lead roles, Korzan is amazing to use against the hardest raid bosses, even against those that are crit resistant like Shusui and Beiorg. With raid bosses having the notoriety of spamming AoEs, Korzan’s Leader Skill can help generate a huge portion of BB gauge momentum that way. Sphere Recommendations *Vulcan Axe & Silver Knight's Crest *Vulcan Axe & War Demon's Blade *Vulcan Axe & Geldnite Axe Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 Very good units from this batch. We’re expecting Allanon and Nyami coming soon to Global as our Light and Dark units, respectively. Hype? Excited for Allanon and Nyami? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Korzan! How do you use Korzan in your squads? Is he one of your best crit buffers? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ardent Dawn Avant *Herculean Ultor *Imperator Zedus *Frolic Emperor Kira Category:Blog posts